Lagos esperanza
by Elivanov
Summary: "El amor consuela como el resplandor del sol después de la lluvia." Shakespear. UA JXA Todos humanos.


_Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia sí me pertenece, es un UA triste de Alice y Jasper, mis favoritos._

* * *

** G**otas de agua contra la ventana dibujaban su propio camino cayendo como lagrimas tristes sobre su auto; y, más cerca, desde su corazón caían otro sinfín de gotas, llenas de sentimientos, por sus mejillas.

Se sentía supremamente impotente, y, por lo menos en ese momento, lo era.

¿Qué es un simple ser humano frente a la enfermedad, a lo insólito, a la muerte? Nada. Alice no era nada frente a aquello que amenazaba con llevarse al amor de su vida, a la razón de su existencia, a la luz de sus ojos.

Dentro de su Porsche amarrillo se sentía más gris que nunca en su vida. Estaba confundida, perdida, rota.

Nadie tenía idea de que era lo que le había pasado a Jasper, solo sabían que durante el almuerzo en la Universidad de Forks se había desmayado, y de ahí, las cosas solamente iban de mal en peor.

_I can't sleep tonight, everybody saying everything's all right…_

Alice tomó con desgana su celular, no sabía si era algo importante, algo que le importase oír.

—¿Alo?— contesto ella con voz quebrada.

—¿Señorita Alice Brandom? — le respondió una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

—Habla con ella. Quién es y qué necesita.

—Soy el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, del hospital de Forks, ¿podría usted venir al hospital? Es realmente importante. Acerca del señor Jasper Whitlock.

Los padres de Jasper se encontraban viajando de Texas a Forks, por tanto Alice había sido, durante los días que Jasper llevaba en el hospital, la primera en ser llamada en cuanto algo pasaba. Pero aún no podía definir si ese hecho le parecía bueno o malo. Muchas veces no podía ser lo suficientemente valiente como ameritaba la situación, ni para saber qué pasaba, ni para dar razones por ello.

Encendió el auto y condujo por las calles, largas y llenas de charcos que reflejaban miseria, hasta el hospital, que quedaba bastante cerca de donde ella se hallaba.

La lluvia había cesado justo al momento del atardecer, pintando los miserables charcos de rojo, de esperanza. Alice bajo corriendo de su auto y siguió caminando con paso rápido por los ya enfermizos corredores del hospital hasta llegar a la sala donde el Dr. Cullen siempre la esperaba.

—Ya estoy aquí. —le dijo al doctor, mientras alisaba nerviosamente su chaqueta.

El cielo en las ventanas se oscureció un poco, solo lo suficiente para que Alice lo notara. En una banca de la sala una mujer esperaba con los ojos rojos rodeados de grandes ojeras y mordiéndose las uñas.

El doctor la miró a los ojos unos instantes. El reloj marco las seis en punto con pequeño estruendo.

* * *

Un olor a rosas como medio podridas como medio frescas impregnaba la sala como un pegajoso y aplastante perfume barato.

Alice, con el vestido más soso y pesado que había usado en su vida, sentada en un feo sillón de cuero, apenas si notaba la presencia de todas las personas que con caras largas caminaban a su alrededor, y, de vez en cuando, se sentaban a su lado intentando sacar alguna nota de vida de su boca. Pero ella, estaba demasiado perdida pensando como para ponerles la más mínima atención.

En el oro de sus cabellos al sol cuando salían juntos al parque, en el profundo azul de sus ojos que eran la gema más preciosa del mundo, en sus caricias en el fondo de la noche, en sus palabras suaves como la madrugada. Pensaba en sus besos, en el infierno que seria no poder probarlos nunca más.

Desde el día anterior Alice no había hablado, no había comido, no había actuado. Desde las seis de la tarde su cuerpo había quedado inerte dejando solo a una pequeña parte de su cerebro funcionan, solo para no terminar ahí.

Curiosamente, como si el cielo se burlase de su tristeza, cosa que notó, hacía un día encantador y lleno de luz sobre el pequeño féretro.

* * *

**_Corregido (creo) de mi primer/único fic, Lluvia. Solo para que no se quede en mi computador._**

**_ -Eliivanov_**


End file.
